Khosra Genai
Khosra Genai was a Vicran aristocrat, who was granted the Lordship of Tocba after the collapse of Khovar. Early life Khosra Genai was born in 80 DR, to an undistinguished family; no written record exists of his childhood. However, Khosra was evidently a highly capable soldier, as he quickly rose through the ranks of the Gratium City Watch. At the breakout of the War of the Two Vicras, Khosra was able to use his rank to become a Squad Commander in the Vicran army. Khosra was key in the capture of Aibad, a major Khovari fortress, in 107; however, he sustained several injuries in the battle, and returned to Gratium to convalesce. However, his successes had attracted the attention of Prince Jamshid V, and so at the war's conclusion Khosra was honored with the lordship of Tocba. Lordship Khosra arrived in Tocba at a time of upheaval; the reintegration of Tocba into Vicra meant that the merchants of Tocba had to become accustomed to a new set of laws, while the Vicran newcomers were forced to learn the recordkeeping protocols of the city. Consequently, Khosra largely fell back on his comfort zone, and worked on developing an advanced city watch to ensure the smooth functioning of the city. This also had the benefit of allowing him to streamline and delegate many judicial operations, which gave Khosra more latitude to study leadership without disrupting the city. By the time he gained the lordship, Khosra was illiterate, so learning to read and write became one of his highest priorities after 110; he also sought to educate himself and his children in various fields, including history and economics. By the later 110s, the city of Tocba was safe and effectively run, but many smugglers had just moved to run their operations from the waters just outside the harbor. Unable to effectively prosecute these smugglers, the Tocba City Watch petitioned Khosra in 117 for a flotilla of police ships. Khosra granted this request, and became involved in building the city's naval presence; this was especially fascinating for his son Moses, who developed a passion for the navy during this period. However, the rapid shipbuilding campaign in Tocba began to worry Jamshid V, who passed a law in 125 that limited the maximum size of a city's fleet. In order to remain obedient to the law, Khosra donated several of his police ships to other cities and to the national navy. In the 130s, Khosra gradually became tired of governance, and increasingly left the rule of Tocba up to his advisors; instead, he entertained himself by breeding horses. By the middle of the decade, he would only travel the streets of Tocba in groups of six, to highlight the different types of horse he owned. Khosra also suffered periodic health problems stemming from the injuries he had received in the Battle of Aibad, and one of these led him to suffer a serious fall in 137. The complications from this fall would lead his condition to worsen, until Khosra died later that year. Category:Vicrans Category:Nobles Category:Military Leaders